Ten Months
by Lanessa29
Summary: Ten Months that will change their lives forever (summary sucks...) warnings! yaoi(boyxboy), mpreg, rated T for future chapters(language)
1. Prologue

_Yay, new story! This time it won't be one-shot_

_Summary: Ten Months that will change their lives forever_

_Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy), mpreg_

_Rating: T_

_Main paring: RinHaru_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_15th July_

-You _what_?- Rin looked into red, puffy eyes of his lover. After a long, hard day finding crying Haruka was the last thing he would expected. But there he was, lying on their bed, tangled up in blankets, crying.

-R-rin, I don't want t-to!- Haru started to cry even harder, cuddling to Rin's chest. He wanted Rin to hug him back, to tell him it was only a weird dream.

-Haru, look at me- Rin tried to look into Haru's eyes again but Haru hugged him even stronger. He don't want to loose everything just because of some accident. Their career as Olimpics, their lives, Rin. He don't want to loose Rin again.

-Haru, please. Look at me-

-No!-

-Why not?- Rin couldn't remember when his voice was this gentle... Wait, was his voice this gentle before?

-B-because when we started d-dating you t-told me you d-don't want t-to...- Haru's sentence was obscured by his sobs

-Haruka, don't talk like that. It was years ago, do you think I still don't want to?- taller male caressed dark, silky hair. He watched as blue, tearful eyes looked into his own.

-You mean...-

-Haru, could you repeat yours sentence, please? I think I didn't heard you- a gentle smile appeared on Rin's lips. Haru felt a hot wave coming across his face.

-Rin...

_I'm pregnant_

* * *

_First chapter done! I know it REALLY short but next one will be longer._

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. First Month part 1

_Summary: Ten Months that will change their lives forever_

_Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy), mpreg_

_Rating: T_

_Main paring: RinHaru_

_Enjoy!_

_A/N: in this story something like mpreg isn't something unusuall. I added some OC (like their coach) but they will be in story just for a few moments. And since Rin and Haru are swimming for Olimpics they're living in Tokyo. Just saying ^^_

* * *

_15th July, afternoon_

-Matsuoka, are you trying to tell me that you just made one of my best swimmers indisposed because you forgot to use _condom_? I'm going to kill you! What the hell do you think I'm gonna do?!- screams of their new coach drawn attention from everyone. Haruka didn't wanted his new team to know he was pregnant but Rin insisted to. He was afraid that hard trainings would harm his child. He didn't want to listen when Haru told that both he and child will be fine and he would tell coach later. But hey, that's what you're getting when you're dating stubborn guy.

-Coach, we didn't even started trainings, what are you talking about?! I know Haru's pregnancy would be a bother if we were in the middle of season but, hell, we're not!- Rin tried to be polite and calm. At least he _tried_.

-Fine. I can't change it so I have to accept his pregnancy. But Haruka must practice until 4th month...-

-Like hell he would!-

* * *

When Rin returned home, still angry after his argue with coach, he felt a knot forming in his stomach. It was to quiet.

-Haru! I'm back!- his voice came through apartament with an echo. No responce. He rushed into the kitchen. No sight of Haru. Then bathroom. He quickly ran up the stairs and reached bathroom's door. Redhead knocked into it, waiting for response. Having no answer he opened the door. Still no sight of Haru... But that's maybe good, he was starting to worry something happened while Haru was taking one of his long baths.

-Haruka? Where are you?- Rin called again, meanwhile taking phone from his pocket. Clicking quick dialing he waited patiently for Haru to answer, only to discover Haru's blue mobile phone lying on table. Damn, he really needs to learn Haru not to forget his phone all the time. Rin cursed, searching through his phone for his friend number.

-Rin? Hey, it's been a while! How's Ha...-

-Makoto, I don't know where Haru is. I tried to call him but he left his phone at home. I swear, when I'll find him I will stick this damn phone to his pants.- Rin felt awkward, calling Makoto for help in searching Haruka. After all, it was Rin who was Haruka's boyfriend, he should know where Haruka would go, without having to ask Makoto.

-Rin, are you trying to say you lost him?-

-It's not like that, I was out and when I returned home it was empty...-

-For God sake, Rin! You're living in Tokyo, you know how _huge_ is that city?!-

-Don't need to tell me!-

-If Haru went somewhere alone, he's probably lost! How could you left him!-

-I told you, I left him at home! He's big boy, he should know not to go out alone without his phone!-

-But he did went alone somewhere and we can't help you, it would take too long-

-I know that! Why does this fucking Iwatobi have to be so far!-

-Rin! I told you to stop cursing!- angry voice echoed in Rin's mind. He looked over his shoulder just to meet deep blue eyes and a cute pout formed on Haru's lips.

-Haru! Where have you've been?! I was so scared something happened! And next time take your damn phone with you!- red eyed male hugged his petite boyfriend, not paying attention to his phone and Makoto anymore.

-I only went to shop, I wanted mackerel for dinner but we were out- Haru explained calmly.

-But that doesn't change the fact I was having a heart attack here! He's fine, Makoto, alarm dismissed- Rin remembered about his olive haired friend. They talked for few moments, meanwhile Haruka went to the kitchen. He was feeling weird, he wasn't even so hungry...

-Haru? What's wrong?- he felt warm hands on his yet flat stomach. Haru closed his eyes and pressed his back against Rin's muscular chest. It felt so good. He felt so safe, having Rin's arms around him, feeling warmth of his body. They stayed like this, not wanting to let other go. Haruka tensed up at the feeling of lips leaving butterfly kisses on his neck.

-It's nothing. I just don't feel very well-

-So it _is_ something- he could almost feel concern in Rin's voice.

-It's really nothing. It's just... This pregnancy thing... It was, no, it still _is _weird and almost unreal for me...- Haruka moved a little to face Rin. Deep sea blue eyes filled with worry met crimson eyes.

-Do you regret it? That I'm pregnant?-

-Why would I? Person I love the most is carrying my child. There's nothing I should regret. I should be thankful-

-Why?-

-Having you as a my child's mother...-

-Hey, don't call me that!-

-Don't call you mother? But you _will be_ mother Haru. It's just the matter of nine months-

-I _will be _a parent but I _won't be_ a mother-

-Try to explain this to that bun in your stomach, _darling-_

_-_I told you before not to call me that, asshole!-

* * *

_I think I'm starting to fall in love with pregnant Haru xD _

_Also, I wanted to thank all of you who followed or added to favourites this weird story xD_

_As previous, please tell me if I made some kind of mistakes (I have a feeling this one is just one big mistake...)_

_Thank you for reading!_


	3. First Month part 2

_Yay, new story! This time it won't be one-shot_

_Summary: Ten Months that will change their lives forever_

_Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy), mpreg_

_Rating: T_

_Main paring: RinHaru_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_25__th__July_

Haruka felt warm hand stroking his still flat stomach. He giggled a little, he didn't expected Rin to be such gentle towards him and their unborn child. But then, Haruka tensed up. They still had to tell his parents and Rin's family about situation. He knew Gou would be really happy for them, Rin's mother would just tell them having a kid is a great responsibility and they had to be careful (especially Rin, she had more faith in Haruka than in her own son). But his parents... They weren't really pleased when he told them about his relationship with Rin. Hell, that was the main reason why he moved in with Rin. Haruka remembered perfectly, his father's screams and his mother's cries when he told them he is homosexual. He wanted them to be proud of him for once.

-Haruka, what's wrong?- Rin kissed his lover cheek, cupping Haru's face in his hands Haruka adored so much. They make him feel safe.

-I wonder how we're supposed to tell everyone about it... Can't we just hide it and tell our parents after child will be born?-

-Do you expect me to hide you from whole world for nine months and then someday we'll go back to Iwatobi to say hi, we just became a parents, it was nice to see you?-

-Yes-

-Haruu- Rin growled slightly, hiding his face in dark hair. He inhaled sweet scent of Haru's hair before speaking again.

-I want our daughter to have your hair and eyes...-

-Daughter? I don't remember when we disscused it, at least I don't remember I have agreed to have a girl-

-I want to have a girl. That way I will have two princesses to protect- Rin grinned happily while Haru's eyebrow furrowed

-Did you just called me a princess?

-Maybe- Rin purred seductively, rewarded by an adorable pout on Haru's lips. God, this boy is so cute! Still pouting, Haru cuddled against Rin, letting him continue petting his stomach. They loved moments like this, when they were all alone in their own little world. Their little world filled with Rin, Haruka and now also with their child.

-Haru, what's wrong?!- suddenly Haru got up and ran towards bathroom. Rin ran after him, only to found Haru over the toilet, throwing up.

-Haruka! Are you alright?- Rin rubbed Haru's back

-I just throwed up, how the hell do you expecting from me to be fine?- came tired and slight filled with anger answer. Haru chocked a little but nothing else came out. Rin helped him to stand up and wash his mouth.

-My doctor said morning sickness is something normal... Doesn't change fact it's disgusting and exhausting...- Haru relied on sink. His morning sickness gave him a headache, everything became blurry.

-Come on, Haru. You need to sit- Rin practically carried his poor boyfriend to their bedroom, helping him to lay on bed. He hates when Haru is hurt, even if it was in sake for their child. He hates it but he have to hang on.

-Haruka? Want me to bring you something?- Rin asked

-I want you to leave me alone- Haru answered with stoic voice

-Huh? Why?!-

-It's only first month, I can take care of myself. It's nice to have you around, especially when I feel sick, but you can't do everything for me. Besides, you were skipping out your training sessions for few days, it's not good- Haruka looked carelessly at his boyfriend, who looked a little frightened.

-Since when are you talking this much?-

-Since today. Now go make me a breakfast, I'm hungry. I want mackerel with strawberries-

-You want me to be sick, too, right?-

-You know I love you-

* * *

_Pregnant Haruka is talkative xD_

_Thank all of you who followed/added to fav my story, it means a lot to me._

_Also, thank you for reading!_


	4. Second Month

_Summary: Ten Months that will change their lives forever_

_Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy), mpreg_

_Rating: T_

_Main paring: RinHaru_

_Enjoy!_

_A/N: really short chapter but I couldn't write any longer, I haven't any ideas for this month. And I wanted to write it before Last Water Day, when my feelings won't let me do anything._

* * *

_18__th__ August_

-Rin, I'm not feeling good...- redhead looked at his boyfriend, who was lying down on the couch, watching documentary movie about dolphins. He wasn't looking like sick person but still, what Rin knows about pregnant people.

-Something hurts you? Doctor said your morning sickness should end by now- Rin got up from chair and went to the couch, putting his hand on Haru's forehead to check his temperature.

-Nothing hurts me and I don't have a fever. I'm just not feeling good- Haru closed his eyes when Rin petted his cheek with his warm hand. Maybe it was just a simply gesture, but it still felt nice. Especially when you were sleepy and all you wanted to do was to cuddle against your beloved one and fall asleep.

-If you want to sleep go to bed, couch isn't best option-

-I want sleep but that's not reason why I'm not feeling good-

-So you know reason?-

-I know... Rin? Take me to the bedroom- Haruka lifted his arms like a child. Rin sighed, muttering something about Haru being troublesome and lifted his little dolphin. Going to the bedroom he heard Haruka muttering something about the pool. So that was the reason why he was feeling bad. Since they discovered Haru's pregnancy his only way to be in water was to take long baths. He hasn't been at the pool in ages.

Haruka felt softness of the mattress when Rin laid him down. Redhead wrapped Haru in blankets and placed loving kiss in dolphin's forehead.

-Can we go to the pool? Please?- Haru looked at his lover with puppy eyes.

-Later. Now rest. I'll take my cute dolphin to the pool, I promise- Rin chuckled at Haru's pout, formed after he called him cute.

-I'm not cute, stop calling me that-

-You are cute, Haru. For me you are. Now, sleep-

* * *

-Haru promise me, if you'll start to feel bad or you'll be tired you'll get out from pool. You can't swim as much as you like now-

-But I want to swim-

-I now you want, that's why I took you to the pool in the first place-

-So can I go swim now?-

-Wait for me, I have to look out for you-

-Yes, mom-

-Makoto is in Iwatobi, don't call me mom-

-But you're acting like my mom-

-I'm acting like that because I'm your boyfriend and I care about you. Now, shall we go?- before Rin could made any move, Haruka was already in the water, slight blush on his face.

-I'm starting to get a bit jealous of Pool-sama- Haruka hasn't answered, lying on his back, eyes closed. It felt really wonderful, to be in water again. Rin managed to get a permission to use one of Olimpic's training pools, all to themselfs, and Haru is going to be in water as long as he can. Haru felt a slight wave when Rin dived in as well.

-If your gonna act this way your going to give birth to a fish-

-Don't call our child fish-

-But it's true! And because of your fishy diet everyone's gonna call Mackerel after my poor kid- Haruka swam to Rin's side, pouting at him

-If you have to, at least call her Mermaid or something more pretty than just a simply fish-

-So you agreed to have a girl?- Rin grinned at Haruka's flushed face. The dolphin boy immersed more into the water, trying to give the redhead angry look. His efforts only caused Rin's grin to become wilder, so Haru splashed water into Rin's face and dived again into welcoming water.

* * *

_This one gonna be long..._

_I want to say Thank You all of you who followed or added to favourites this ff. That makes me really happy and it inspires me to write. Actually I wrote this after I saw all the mails with infos about follows and favs (I even managed to get some favs/follows for myself xD). So, I wanted to say thank you to:_

_LuMidoriiro, adeli123a, LennonPhantomhive, .10, TsukihanaYUE, Blondstar, letitri, Hana Mochi, Ldrmas, Scarlet-Evan, jascak9, MegadeathSlice, moocow7666, ShizayaDrrr, Hiragami Tsukumo, KanbaraGirl77, KnB fan, ShiroKitan and BlueKaZeBlack. Thank you all!_


	5. Third Month part 1

_Summary: Ten Months that will change their lives forever_

_Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy), mpreg_

_Rating: T_

_Main paring: RinHaru_

_Story without betaedit_

_Enjoy!_

_A/N: sorry for not uploading ealier, I was sick... I'm still sick but now I managed to think properly in English (or at least try to) xD ealier I wasn't able to speak in Polish like normal person because of fever... But now I'm back! And look, how long this chapter is!_

* * *

_25__th__ September_

_-Rin, wake up- soft, sweet voice of his beloved echoed in their bedroom. It was a beautiful, lazy morning, free from trainings, free from paparrazi who wanted to know reason why Haru wasn't training with their team for next tournament, free from... well, everything that annoyed Rin._

_-Mmm Haru- Rin moaned at the feeling of wet kisses his blue eyed lover was leaving on his jaw and neck. It felt really good, even if Haru's kisses, usually really warm, where surprisingly cold. Really cold. Too cold._

_-What the...-_

-Wake up!- something wet and cold fell on Rin's face, making weird splashing noise. The Redhead grabbed wet thing and threw it off. Trying to wipe water off he noticed Haru, standing above him with annoyance written on his usually emotionless face.

-What the hell was that for, Haru!- Rin sat on the bed, trying to muffle a yawn.

-I tried to wake you up for about ten minutes, I had to do something or else we'll be late. I made a breakfast, go eat, I'm going to take bath- Haru took wet cloth he was wiped Rin's face with to wake his boyfriend up and went to the bathroom. His already slightly bloated belly was visible through his T-shirt, what was making Rin somewhat proud. It was evidence that Haru belonged to Rin and Rin only. Haru's belly also caused some funny reactions from their friends. Rin was talking through Skype with his little sister Gou, having hyperactive Nagisa and panicked Rei behind her. All their friends have stayed in Iwatobi, they reopened old swim club and now worked in here. And since nor Rin nor Haru haven't told them about pregnancy yet they started to make up things. Weird things... After seeing Haru, Gou thought he got fat and she started to cry after his gorgeous muscles, Nagisa thought he ate whole watermelon at one time and started to laugh, totally ignoring Rei who tried to explain Haruka couldn't eat a watermelon like Nagisa said. Whole thing ended with offended Haruka for calling him fat and angry Rin, because when he tried to explain to Gou that Haruka is as skinny as ever and his belly isn't a result of way too many chocolate Rin liked to buy for his boyfriend since they started dating in high school (it turned out that Haru was really fond to chocolate when Rin bought him a pineapple flavored one) she wasn't listening to him, to busy crying after muscles. Rin hung up, angry as hell. He had to calm down and that's why heended in hot, long bath with Haru on his lap. And they both had to admin, it was really relaxing to sit together in warm water, cuddling and stealing shy kisses.

-What exacly are we planing to do today?- Rin asked, leaning against bathroom's door frame, pancake in mouth. It has been one of Rin's habits taken from Australia which Haru decided to support. Because hey, pancakes are good.

-I have to go to doctor to check out how kid's doing in here- he poked his stomach -and you have to go to station to take your sister, she wanted to visit us and I agreed for her to stay at weekend- Rin chocked on his breakfast

-And why haven't you told me ealier? How do you think it will be, with you pregnant and Gou not knowing about it? I already told my mom but you saw how my sister reacted, she doesn't know anything-

-So you'll tell her- Haru answered like it was most obvious thing to do and dived into the water.

-We are still supposed to tell about child to your parents. Makoto and others will understand but how do you expect your parents to react? You know they don't like me... Oi, Haru, are you even listen?- Rin clicked his tongue in annoyance, waiting for other to resurface. Haru shook water from his hair, still not answering. He didn't know what to do. Rin was right, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei would easily accept his state but his parents... He wasn't ready to meet them. Not after their reaction when Haru told them about Olimpics and his relationship with Rin. They had met Rin only once, knowing him only from being the boy who send their son to hospital because of influenza and being guilty one of Haru's decisions. Totally not liking him. But still, Rin insisted to meet with them, to tell them about child. After all they're going to be grandparents, they should know.

-I will tell them... later. Now I don't feel like I'm ready to talk with my parents- Haru looked into his lover's crimson eyes, silently asking him not to drill the topic anymore. Rin sighed quietly and kissed Haru's forehead in agreement. If that was what Haru wanted he wouldn't force him to do something against his will.

* * *

-I'm going now- Haru kissed Rin's cheek before going out of the car.

-Call me when you'll be done, I will take you home-

-No need to, I want to take a walk, I wasn't outside for ages- he has a point, at the very beginning of pregnancy Haru wasn't feeling well. To tell the truth, he didn't remember when he felt that bad. Opportunity to go for a little walk was too tempting. And Rin would have a chance to explaing everything to his sister.

-You sure? But be careful, ok? And, Haru-

-What now?-

-Love you- Rin pressed quick peck to Haru's lips. Awarded by blush and shy smile from Haru, he drove away to meet his little sister at station. Haru adjusted scarf on his neck, it was still September but it was really cold outside. Having his beloved scarf, smelling his perfume from warm cloth, he went inside private clinic. Oh God, how he wished for Rin to be with him.

* * *

Rin looked through the station, looking for familiar red tint of his sister's hair. People passed by, wondering out loud if he was that Matsuoka, one of newest and best swimmers in japanese Olimpic swim team. Geez, concept of discretion was totally unknown for some of them. Rin sighed loudly, trying to ignore them. Where is Gou when you need her?

-Oni-chan!- cute, petite girl was trying to squeeze herself through the crowd toward her brother, holding a bag almost as big as she was. Rin allowed Gou to hug him, taking big and heavy bag from her. What for God's love did she put in here?

-Ah, oni-chan, I missed you so much! I need you to call me more often, I want to know what's going on in big world... Anyway, where's Haruka-senpai?-

-I'm calling you often enough. And Haru told you to stop calling him senpai-

-I know, it's a habit. But you haven't told me where is he!-

-He had to go to doctor, nothing serious, just a check out- Rin led Gou out station, throwing heavy (too heavy for his liking) bag into car trunk. When they got into the car he had to remind her about seat belts and not to talk to him all the time, because he needs to focus on road. That didn't stopped her from talking, but Rin wasn't listening. He wondered how he's supposed to tell his little sister she's gonna be an aunt.

-Hey, Gou, listen...- his words were silenced by his phone. Rin took device into hand, looking quickly at the screen. Seeing Haru's name he gave his phone to Gou, telling her to answer.

-Moshi-moshi? Haru nii-san? Oni-chan is driving right now- Rin chuckled at Haru's new nickname from Gou. He was really amazed when Haru told Gou to stop calling him senpai, and instead to call him just Haru. Later that day his beloved and his sister decided if they'll be a family (Rin, of course, was last to know about that) they should call themselfs like family would. That's why Haru was now Haru nii-san, for Gou he only added -chan, however still called her Kou.

-All right, I will tell him. Haru nii-san asked you to come take him from clinic. I don't know why but he sounded like he was crying-

* * *

Haru went to the nurse behind office desk, telling her his name. After receiving information where he is supposed to go for check out he sat on chair in waiting room, waiting for doctor to call him. He started to wonder how he was supposed to tell his parents about pregnancy. He knew it was important for Rin, to have at least slighty normal relationship between himself and Haru's parents, but Haru himself wasn't sure if it was good idea. His parents never tried to understand their son's feelings, always deciding by themselfs, never asking him what he wanted. Haru was grateful that his Grandmother agreed to raise him in Iwatobi, while his parents left for work. He just couldn't imagine his life witouth Rin and he knew if he hadn't isisted to stay in Iwatobi that time, Rin would never be a part of his life, and probably Haru would be forever alone. But now he had Rin, he had their child, he had their friends and Rin's mother, who turned out to be really nice and caring person. He should focus on their future, not on his own sad past.

-Nanase-san? Please, come in- one of nurses came out of ultrasonography cabinet. He nodded and went inside to meet his doctor.

-Good Morning Nanase-kun, please sit down. How are you feeling?- friendly woman in white coat asked.

-Now better. I don't feel tired as previously-

-That's really good. Please, take you shirt off and lay down. I will check out how's your baby doing- Haru did as she asked him to. Doctor applied cold gel on his stomach, making him shiver. He was lying quietly, waiting for woman to speak.

-Everything's fine, baby is growing correctly. I can't tell it's gender yet...-

-We decided we don't want to know. It'll be a surprise- Haru answered while doctor started to wipe gel off. While Haru was dressing up, she asked a few more questions about his diet and new lifestyle. After that he was finally free and could go home. Haru wrapped scarf around his neck and took his phone from pocket to mail Rin he's already on his way home. He didn't expected this...

-Haruka!- blueyed boy frozen at the voice. He didn't dare to look who called him, still knowing to who it belonged.

-M-mother?- what is she doing here?!

-There you are, do you know what I had to do to finally found out where you were? How could you, ungrateful brat!- she grabbed her son's hand and tried to pull him after her

-Let me go- Haru yanked his hand from his mother's grip. He didn't know what she was doing here and how she managed to find him. That don't mather right now. He needs to call Rin for help.

-Could you tell me what's going on here? Your behaviour disturbs other patients- now he has his chance! Haru recognized young female doctor, she was Rin's doctor. He didn't remembered her name but he believed she would recognized him and help him.

-Not your thing, young lady. It's between me and my son- Haru's mother growled at her.

-You're arguing in my clinic, it is my thing. I'm sorry, but I have to ask you to leave- she answered politely, not amused by anger of other woman.

-I will leave. And I will never come back to place like this. Haruka, come on-

-I won't...-

-I'm sorry, but this young man is in the middle of tests. You have to leave by yourself- she pushed Haru towards cabinet she just came out from. This gave Haru chance to finally call Rin. He pressed the dial button, waiting for Rin to answer, still hearing his mother cursing and young doctor – her name was probably Yamanaka-san – still trying to calm her down.

_-Moshi-moshi? Haru nii-san? Oni-chan is driving right now-_

-K-kou-chan? Can you ask Rin if he could take me from clinic?- Haru tried not to let Gou know he wanted to cry. It was really hard, holding sob in throat.

_-Of course. Something happened?-_

-No, j-just... Please, ask Rin. It's important-

_-Ok, I will. Bye!- _she hung up and Haru felt tears escaping from his eyes. He keeps telling himself he needs to wait a little and Rin will be there, Rin will take him away from his mother.

_Rin will protect him._

* * *

_Oh my God, it turned out even longer than I thought it'll be xD should I cut it? Nah, I'm happy I could give you such a long chapter after not writing for more than week. I'll try to write next chapter earlier, it will be still about Haru and his mom._

_And don't ask me why I made her such a person, I don't know. I just thought that Haru's parents could be a little cold toward Haru... It came out really weird, doesn't it?_

_Geez, I hate my mind =_=_

_Also, thank you for all this awesome reviews, they make me so happy :D_


	6. Third Month part 2

_Summary: Ten Months that will change their lives forever_

_Warnings: yaoi (boyxboy), mpreg_

_Rating: T_

_Main paring: RinHaru_

_Enjoy!_

_I am soo sorry you had to wait this long! Ahh, I feel awful now. I haven't got any idea for this one so it may be weird... _

_and sorry if characters are a little(more than little) OOC, I just love the thought how Rin would be overprotective with Haru._

_Also, I noticed that many of Free! Fans thinks that Rin is younger than Haru, but they're still in the same class. I'm going with the way we go to school in Poland, and in my opinion, Rin is older than Haru. Just for you to know._

* * *

_25__th__ September_

-Onii-chan! Wait for me!-

-No, Gou, please stay in the car. I need to take care of this shit by myself- Rin didn't know what but he knew _something _happened. Haru wasn't this type of person to cry without a really good reason. And he was sure that his lover would try to hide his tears from him, not wanting his short tempered boyfriend to worry. Or to do something stupid. If Haru actually called him and asked for help with this tearful voice Rin decided he don't want to hear anymore, Matsuoka needed to be with his dolphin as fast as he could.

Rin ran into the clinic, his eyes searching for his blue eyed beloved one. No luck.

-May I help you?- female voice asked him and Rin turned to face young receptionist, sitting behind the desk.

-Yes, do you know if Haruka Nanase is still there? I'm looking for him-

-I believe I do. He's in the room 12, go straight ahead, last door on the right- Rin said quick "thank you" and almost ran to the room in which Haru was supposed to be.

Without knocking, he opened the door, seeing the worst sight he was ever able to see.

Haru, his sweet, innocent Haruka cried, curled into fetal position, hiding his head between his knees, with a nurse trying to comfort him. And since Rin didn't know what happened, he was thrilled. Their child, what happened to their child? Why Haru was crying so hard...

-Haru, babe, what's wrong?- Rin ran to crying boy's side and brushed hair from wet face with his right hand, other one cupped reddish cheek in comforting gesture. Their eyes met, Rin red ones filled with worry and love, Haru's crystal blue, glossy from tears. They were as beautiful as ever, but Rin don't want to see them again. Filled with pain and fear, they had lost all joy and love Rin always adored.

-Haru...-

-Take me home. Please- Haru tried to hold sobbing back in his throat.

-Sweetie, please tell me what happened- Rin sat down on the couch beside his lover, who crawled onto older one lap, clutching to his jacket like his life depended on this.

-Rin, please- Haru sobbed into his boyfriend's chest. Rin understood he won't learn anything from Haru, at least not now. He adjusted Haru's scarf on his neck, dried his face with a tissue and took smaller hand into his own, tangling their fingers together. Now, to the car. Rin wanted to take Haru and Gou, who was still waiting for them in a car, home. Matsuoka believed his lover would feel a lot better in their apartment.

-Onii-chan! What happened to Haru nii-san- his sister jumped from the car and ran to Haru's side. Boy was still shaking, good thing he started to feel a lot safer when Rin was with him and he wasn't crying anymore.

-I'll explain later- came an answer, but Rin still needed to know himself. With Gou's help he managed to set black haired boy on car seat. As Rin started to drive, Gou wondered what kind of incident could make Haru cry. He never cried. It was Rin's thing. But there they were, Haru with red, puffed from tears eyes, nervous Rin and she, trying to understand whole situation.

-Rin...- both pairs of dark red eyes looked at owner of blanked voice.

-My parents know-

* * *

-Want me to stay?- Rin petted Haru's silky dark hair in loving gesture. After they returned home, Rin showed Gou her room and told her to unpack her bag, he himself took Haru to their bedroom, laid him in bed and hugged him like Haru was most precious thing in whole world. And for Rin he was.

-No, take care of your sister. I'll go to sleep, I'm tired- Haru send to Rin one of his cute, shy smiles, his eyes sending his lover a message. _Now you're with me, I'm safe._

-So, sweet dreams sweetie- one more delicate kiss and shark boy left his boyfriend, wrapped in bed sheets. Haru told him about meeting with his mother in clinic and together they concluded Haru's mom didn't know anything. If a nurse didn't told her reason of Haru's visit, she wasn't supposed to know.

Closing door as quiet as he could, not wanting to disturb his sleeping beauty, he went to the guest room, now occupied by his younger sister. She deserves some explanations.

-Are you done yet?- Rin knocked politely onto room's door, wide open. Inside he saw Gou sitting on bed, reading her muscle magazine she bought on a station. Seeing her brother entering room, she closed magazine and waited for him to start talking. However, Rin could clearly see she had to fight with herself to not start to attack him with questions.

-Haru's sleeping so please, don't make to much noise. And about today...-

-Is Haru nii-san sick?- Gou interrupted

-What?-

-He was in clinic today, something wrong?- younger Matsuoka looked at her brother with watery eyes, filled with worry.

-Everything's fine, he had to go to check up but he's as healthy as ever-

-But why he had to go to check up?-

-Well, you see... Mom already know, I told her ealier- Rin's lips curved into big grin

-You'll be an aunt- to Rin's surprise, Gou was unmoved. Initially.

_-Huh?-_

* * *

_geeeeez, I am sooo sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy (to many Y xd) ! This chapter was death for me, I hate how it came out but I didn't manage to write it better. I'll write next chapter ealier._

_[continuation of my reflections from beginning]_

_...to tell you the truth, for me it doesn't makes sense, Rin is from February, Haru from June, they both are 17 (according to wiki) they are in the same grade so how Rin can be younger one? _


End file.
